Serenitys True Fate
by FireAngel3
Summary: Vegeta-Serenity Fic. Chapter 9 is up as of 9-13-02-probably wont be finished
1. Prologue

Prologue   
  
Disclaimer.. I don't own anything but the story…wahh..  
  
  
"Mamrou…you can't be serous… What is it this time?" Usagi  
  
"You! Your just to stupid and immature.. So leave me alone USAGI" Mamrou yelled   
~tears~ Mamo..chan? Usagi feel to the ground  
*Mamrou stalks away*  
Some how Usagi knew she had to get out of there.. All her scouts were against her except for the outers and Ami  
  
Usagi was sitting on her bed when her mother appeared. "Serenity… What has happened to you..?!" "Mother?" "I'm here Serenity…I'm going to take you from this place" "Where shall I go mother" "To a place where you will learn the rest of your heritage. Go now"   
  
When Usagi woke up she was at Kami's. Mr. Popo ran to get Kami. "Kami Princess Serenity is awake!" " Thank you Mr. Popo." Kami said as he walked to where serenity was sleeping "How are you feeling dear?" "Fine...thank you Kami.. It is good to see you again. My mother said you would have someone train me." "Ah yes… My saiyan friends will be here shortly. One of them will train you" Kami said as he handed Serenity a Training uniform she would need later...It was much like Vegetas. 


	2. Chap. 1 Who?

Chapter One  
  
As the Saiyans arrive Serenity comes out still in her dress. Vegita looked at Kami "Who's the Brat?" Serenity looked at him… she never liked being called brat. Remembering some ki training Haruka had given her she threw a ball at Vegita and knocked him on his ass… "Never call me a brat!" Vegita was pissed. Piccolo looked at Kami. "Why did you call us here old man?!"   
"That is simple… I want you all to me Princess Serenity of the Silver Moon alliance." " Nice to meet you" came from everyone but Vegita "Bunny here needs some training in the arts. I have selected on of you. The one who I see the strongest and who will teach her with no hesitation." "So who is it old man" Piccolo said grumpily "Vegita" "WHAT?! You CANT be serous! You want me to train that weak onna?!" "Yes Vegita" Vegita just growled, "What's that matter afraid I might learn something and beat you?" Serenity said mockingly. Vegita just laughed "You beat me? I doubt it!" Vegita said with a smirk now accepting his new challenge.   
  
  
After landing at Cap. Corp. Vegita pulled Serenity inside. Bulma came out all dirty. "Vegita what are you doing with that poor girl!?" "I have to train her" he said snottishly. "Well..Where are you from dear?" "I'm from the Moon Kingdom, My name is Serenity, But everyone calls me bunny" she didn't want to be called Usagi.. it hurt to much to remember. "Well nice to meet you Bunny, I'm Bulma, and you are welcome to stay here as long as you like. It will be nice to have someone to talk to other then this grump." Bunny just laughed. "Thank you very much Bulma" "No problem dear, why don't we go up stairs and get you come cloths!" "Sure!" Bulma handed Bunny A T-Shirt that said Devil and some black pants. Bunny turned a little red once she got the pants. "What's the matter bunny?" "I…ummm…" her face turning even more red " What is it… you can tell me"   
"Well…. I have a….ummm… tail…" Bunny turned around and showed Bulma her silver tail. " You're a saiyan…" Bunny just nodded. "please don't tell anyone!" "I wont.. you can do that.. Hmm…now lets see.. Could you wrap your tail around your waist?" Surprisingly enough it worked.. but that pants were a little tight. " Thank you Bulma" "no problem, lets go get something to eat!" she said with a childish smile 


	3. Chap. 2 Whats this? A Fight?

Chap 2  
Bunny walked into the gravity room. She looked around. Vegita froze in mid air with a ki ball coming at his head. Bunny sighed and jumped up and pushed him out of the way. Vegita glared at her coldly "what are you doing in here onna?!" She just grinned. "Wellllllllllllll……….." Vegita just glared at her  
"I was ready for you to train me" She said with a perky smirky look on her face  
"What are YOU so god DAMN happy about?! And by the looks of it you don't need training"  
"Fine be that way…SNOTT" She started to stalk off when Vegita noticed her tail. He appeared in front of her and grabbed her firmly.   
"WHO ARE YOU, And WHY do you have a tail" Vegita wouldn't let it be… he wouldn't except that Serenity was not only the Princess of the moon but also a saiyan. Bunny just looked at him. Her look turning colder by the minute.. if you looked carefully you could tell she was hiding something...deep down...but what?  
"well almighty Prince of Saiyans if you can't tell a saiyan when you see one then there really isn't any hope for you… If you'll excuse me I think Goku will train me." She said as she started to walk off but Vegita grabbed her arm and pulled her back  
Bunny just glared at him and asked "Can I HELP you?"   
Vegita just pushed her into the gravity room.   
  
(With saiyans you know what will happen ^^" )  
  
Bunny Came at him as she did her outfit changed into her training out fit. Bunny who had some Ki Training wasn't doing to bad considering she was facing our arrogant Vegita. He finally got to the point were he proved he was better then her. He pushed her against the wall and smirked.   
"Looks like I Win BRAT"  
Bunnys eyes flashed…She didn't like being called brat…it made her very upset…  
  
~Cliffy for me!! Thank you all so much for reviewing!!!!! Please keep it up it makes me want to write~  
_________________________________________________________________________________ 


	4. Chap. 3 The Fight...A Plan?

Chapter 3  
  
As Bunny attacked Vegita She began to realize that she wouldn't win. But being a saiyan she was stubborn. Vegita Throw a powerful Ki blast at her. As it came toward her she tried to block it.. but was hit in the stomach. Being already beat up she blacked out  
  
~Flash Back~  
  
"I can't believe that idiot is late again!!" Raye screamed  
"lets just start with out her.. she wont have any thing to put in anyways the stupid whiner." Lita said aggravated  
"she doesn't deserve to be queen" Mina said as Mamrou came up and wrapped his arms around Raye  
  
Just then Usagi walked in with her moon glowing. You think this of me.. Well then We shall she what you can do with out me." She said calmly (Ami was with Usagi) "I can't believe you would talk about OUR princess like this!" Ami screamed  
  
:: Pluto can you hear me?::  
::Yes Princess::  
::Please take me out of this world::  
:: Already working on it, Farewell for now::  
  
~Present~  
  
"Bunny!! Bunny Are you okay?!"  
"uhhh…" Bunny woke up on a bed in Bluma's lab  
"So the all mighty princess is awake…" Vegita smirked as he said this. Bunny Shot up and glared at him   
"Why you…." She said gritting her teeth  
"Vegita GET OUT" Bulma screamed. Bulma helped Bunny to her room where she make her rest.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The Sons house  
"Goku…I have an idea" Bulma said with a little glint in her eye  
"Yea what's that?"  
"Its about our two arrogant Saiyans living at my house"  
"What's your idea Bulma?" Goku asked and Bulma whispered it to him  
  
~What do you think the plan is? **Grins** I'm working on making them longer I really am! Thank you all for reviewing!~ 


	5. Chap. 4 trapped

Chapter 4  
  
"Bulma!! That's a great Idea" Goku said as he jumped up, He had a huge grin on his face.   
"I think we should do it as soon as possible Goku"   
"Yea…that's probably wise.."   
"Hey dad, Bulma, What's up?" Gohan said with a cheery voice  
"Nothing!" Bulma and Goku cried in unison.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Bulma…I can't wait to see your new room!!!" Bunny squealed  
"Yea! Its so cool...I think you will like it." Little did Bunny know the Goku had already gotten the saiyan prince inside.  
"In here Bunny" ~SLAM~ Both Bunny and Vegita were trapped in the new training room. Vegita came out hoping that he could leave the room to get some FOOD...we all know how he likes to eat... ^.~  
"What are you doing in here ONNA?!" Vegita wasn't very happy to see Bunny.  
"BULMA!!!!!!!!! LET ME OUT!! THIS ISNT FUNNY!!!" Bunny pounded… but no one listened  
"Give it up Onna no one cares!" Bunny just glared at him… and set out to find a room… if she was going to be stuck there she was going to at least be away from that stupid vegetable head. She found a room with cloths that resembled her princess outfits and some that resemble Vegita's training outfit. Once Bunny got hungry she went to find Vegita if she had to stay with him then she didn't want to hear him whining because he's hungry. When she found Vegita he was lying on the ground blood pooled all around him. She had to admit; even though he was arrogant, self-centered and mean she kinda liked the guy. She lifted him up and put him in her bed. Clean out his wounds and dressed them. As she did she watched him… She kinda got a feeling that she knew him from somewhere else…but where… She sighed and went to fix herself something to eat. She came back and watched Vegita… Trying to figure out how and why she was starting to feel like this… and where she knew him from.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________ 


	6. Chap. 5 Vegitas awake

Chapter 5  
  
Putting her dishes in the dish washer, she began to think about how she found Vegita. She smiled for a second. The arrogant saiyan prince couldn't control his own ki ball. She went into the training room and did her routine. She looked at herself. She was surprised at how toned her muscles were. She got up showered and crawled on the couch she had in her room(her rooms bigger then a living room…they have a huge place!) In the morning She woke up and trained some more...showered and went into her room with clean bandages. After changing his head bandage she worked on his stomach… That's when Vegita woke up… "What are you doing onna?" His voice showing how weak he was… She smirked  
"well Vegita You used to much power and couldn't control one of your ki balls." Vegita looked at her unbelieving.   
"Are you hungry?" she knew it was a stupid question  
"Yes…" "What would you like to eat?"  
"Food…" He looked at her stupidly "Stay here…you shouldn't move" She left. About 10 minutes later Vegita came out and sat at the table. "I thought I told you not to move."   
"Since when do I listen to a weak commoner onna?" The look on her face was priceless.  
"WEAK COMMONER?" She grinned. Well he apparently didn't know anything…and she was going to HAVE to show him.  
"For your information Vegita I am The Princess of the Silver Alliance. Which as I remember your family was apart of" Vegita Smirked "I was wondering if you would remember Serenity" Serenity looked at him "I…don't remember much… Vegita, My mother put a block on my memories for some strange reason." Vegita smirked. They both ate quietly. (Vegita thinking to himself) Its strange…I don't feel like being mean and closing her off… I feel close to her… I don't like this… agg…He looked at her. Why is she making me feel this way! I am the Prince of Saiyans I WILL Pick Who I Love!!!   
(stop) "Vegita…" "What!" "…..Never mind…" Serenity got up and left. When he finally got up and looked for her he found looking out the window. He snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Surprisingly she didn't flinch... she just looked up at him and smirked. "Now this I remember. Mother had a fit when she found out." Vegita grinned "Vegita you should be resting." "I don't care"   
"Vegita… don't make me make you lye down." "Is that a promise or a threat?" "Does it matter?" Vegita grinned  
"Vegita please lye down for a while.. the sooner your better the sooner we can get out of here."   
"Why do you want out of here so badly?" He said holding her tighter  
"Do you have any idea how long I've been in here?"  
"A while?"  
"About a month"   
"Fine… But only for you"  
Okay I know hes a little out of character but…I don't care..he will be in character soon! 


	7. Chap. 6 Free...A Problem?

Chapter 6  
A.N.- Vegita isn't married to Bulma but he lives with them…K?  
Trunks is Bulma and someone else's...but he's saiyan because he's Serenitys brother from the past. And he's older then her! He rules another plant leaving the moon to serenity.  
  
Serenity looked at Vegita… She could tell he was really grumpy "WHY Are YOU staring at me?" She just sighed and shook her head. Vegita crawled into the bed and went to sleep. She went into the training room and after a while she started to cry. Trunks who was still trying to get Bulma and Goku to let Bunny out froze.   
"Trunks honey what's wrong?" Bulma asked a little afraid she had never seen Trunks freeze up like that.  
"Serenity…" was all he whispered before he ran to the impenetrable Chamber. Bulma followed close behind.   
"Trunks where are you going?" Trunks stopped. ::Serenity!!!!:: ::Trunks is that you?" She was shaken because she hadn't heard from him in so long. ::Serenity Stay away from the door:: ::Why? Are you finally gonna let me out:: She said almost with a plea. ::I'm going to try.: Sure enough he broke the door down waking Vegita up. Trunks ran through the place…. Then…. He ran into Vegita. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Vegita yelled… then he looked at Trunks thinking maybe…just maybe... naw... couldn't be. Serenity came out of the train room and ran strait to trunks. Vegita was ferrous. "What happened?" "There…. there…hereeeeeeee." She cried Trunks stiffened Vegita looked shocked. He had heard that the inner scouts were completely against her but he didn't think they would come after her. The all walked back to the house together (Yes even Vegita… he has to protect his Serenity ^.^) An hour later every one was there. Serenity had gone to shower and change when she came back down they all looked at Bulma in pure shock. She had let Serenity out. Serenity walked past all of them and leaned against Vegita. The look on every ones faces except for trunks that looked as proud as can be, was priceless. There mouths all dropped to the floor. "I don't get why we had to lock Serenity up"   
"Who? Krillen asked. Vegita looked at him like he was the dumbest man alive.   
"SERENITY You moron (sp?)" Krillen looked at Bunny.. "OH… you mean Bunny." That's when Vegita wrapped his arms tightly around Serenitys waist. They all tried to ignore it but some had a really hard time doing so. "Bulma you said there was an important issue for us to talk about?" Goku asked   
"Yes… some people are…" Trunks started to reply when the Outer scouts showed up through a portal. "RUKA!!!" Serenity yelled as she ran to hug Haruka then Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru. "I missed you Guys So much!" They all smiled at her. "We missed you too Serenity, but we have to work quickly." Setsuna said in a tone that was almost scary.  
  
Oh...no... Someone's in trouble... I want to thank you guys that have been reviewing... and telling me what I'm missing out its very helpful! You make me want to write more... even when I have writers block… ^.^" Please keep reviewing!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	8. Chap. 7 Life goes on

Chapter 7  
  
The scouts and Z gang talked for hours. "I don't know when they will attack. So the outers have agreed to live near by. I suggest that everyone else be on full alert and try not to be to far from Here." Pluto said with intelligence. The Group agreed and went they're separate ways. The outers had a house about 5 minutes away from Blumas. Serenity and Vegita went out to train. Everyone was on high alert for almost a month, and then started to relax a bit. Serenity was becoming stronger then a super saiyan. "Bulma!!" "What is it Serenity?" "I was wondering….if you could help me out with something?"   
"What is it?" "Well… you see I have a brother here. From the past… and I was wondering if you could help me find him."  
"Sure I just need a DNA sample." "mm… K"   
"What was that all about?" Vegita said and he wrapped his arms around Serenitys waist. "Just trying to find someone." "Your brother" "Mmmm…hmmm."  
"Have any idea who he could be?" Vegita whispered softly in her ear. "I have an idea."   
"Yea?" "Yup. But you wont like it so I wont tell you." "That's not fair!"  
"Do you two ever quit?" Gohan said Serenity broke free and Hugged Gohan. "Where have you been?" Serenity started to yell, making Vegita a tad bit jealous. "I've had things I've to do." "Yea like what?!" "Im NOT Telling you!!" "Fine!" Vegita got tired of hearing the two bicker and stocked off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
okay.. I'm sorry these are really short lately.. School is getting to that over whelming part of the year.. I promise as soon as summer starts they will be longer!!! 


	9. Chap. 8 Serenitys Brother

Chapter 8  
  
  
Gohan and Serenity stopped bickering when Bulma came out of her lab. "Did you find you find anything Bulma?" 'renity asked   
"sure did.. do you have any idea who your brother is?" Bulma asked "not really… is it someone I know?" she asked "you could say that. Serenitys face paled. After what Bulma had just said she started thinking her brother was vegeta. "I think im going to be sick." Serenity said ask Bulma started to laugh. Vegeta isn't your brother Trunks is." The look of relief on Serenitys face was funny. "well that explains that." Serenity said.   
~flash back~  
  
"hey serenity" A 5 year old princess Serenity looked up to see her big brother Trunks holding a chibi silver tiger "Trunks!!" Serenity ran up and hugged her big brother who set the tiger down and hugger her back. "Guess what" goku said with a smile on his face. "what, what!!" This tiger here is going to be staying with you for a while" "He is?!" "Yup he's going to be your new best friend!" "Ohhhhhhhh thank you trunks YOU'RE the BEST!!! " She said as she hugged her brother again and ran off to play with her new friend orin.   
  
~present~  
  
Serenity hugged Bulma and ran off to find Trunks. She had wondered why she had that weird feeling around him…and why she felt like they were connected. The bond between saiyan siblings was strong they could sense each others feelings and health level. When Serenity went out side she saw Goku on the ground bleeding to death with the inner scouts standing over him. But it was just them they had a friend he was tall and green and had a tail. Serenity looked at him. She knew exactly who he was.  
  
~flash~  
  
"My master cell wishes for the princess!" "You will never have my daughter NegaTRASH" The fight in the was over as soon as it had started and all the people of the moon kingdom were sent to the future  
~end~  
  
Serenity gritted her teeth. The hatred in her eyes was only the beginning of what she felt. "CELL you're a DEAD man!!" she cried. "Not so fast princess! You don't want me to hurt anymore of your friends now do you?" He smirked and laughed an evil bone chilling laugh. Before she knew it he had her by the neck. As the others arrived they were instructed to stay back. Serenity wanted to handle it herself. Vegeta came out of the gravity room trunks in suit, when he saw the Serenity vegeta powered up. "Take your NASTY green ass hands off of MY mate." No one had ever seen Vegeta so angry. Cell whispered something in Serenitys ear kicked her into a huge bolder and disappeared. Trunks got to serenity before anyone else. He didn't know the person that he saw. There was something different about her and he know it wasn't good.  
  
Okay I know this is a bit longer…ill keep trying to make it longer each time… SO whats wrong with serenity? Find out soon! 


	10. Chap 9 The Battle

Chapter 9  
  
The saiyan in serenity had taken over. Seeing the creature that had destroyed her home her true friends. She knew the inners in the world she came from weren't her friends.. only the outers had truly been reborn. She missed them and now she was going to get her revenge. Yes revenge.. that's what she wanted. She would have it. No one but no one would get in her way. Trunks backed away from serenity as quickly as possible.   
"What are you doing BRAT?"  
"What am I doing? I'm staying out of an angry lurniarn/ saiyan"   
Vegeta just hmphed. He was going to check on his mate.. well he thought he was.. but serenity wasn't in there anymore in her place was a heartless soulless creature. It might not be possible to get the one they love back even if they do she wont ever be the same.  
Vegeta made the mistake of getting in Serenitys way. She through him into a building and shot a powerful ki blast at him. No one knew that she had so much power.   
"Stay out of my way or you will end up like him."   
Her voice was harsh and cold. Her eyes were nothing but blue holes. (like a black hole but blue)  
She set off to kill the one that had killed her mother, her best friends. He would not live to see another moon. She went to a secluded spot and yelled.   
"CELL! If you want me COME and get me."   
At the end was if you can. But no one had the ears to pick it up not even the saiyans. Soon enough Cell was there. Alone.   
"what no army to do the fighting for you?"  
She smirked. She was going to enjoy hearing his scream. The way he enjoyed hearing her friends scream as they were killed.   
"Why would I need an army for such a weak target?"   
"hmph"  
we'll see who's weak soon enough. And the fight had begun. She was barley powered up and he was at his max she was barley breaking a sweat. Several punch's and kicks later Cell had called his armies.. Not just a group but all of them. He wasn't so sure that she was an easy target anymore. Something had changed but what. Cell didn't know. But he ordered his men to kill her. Slowly one by one she took them out listening to their cries of pain. About an hour later the battlefield was covered. She had lost some energy but she could still beat him even if she had to use the crystal. By this time the Z gang had arrived. Trunks saw that she was about to take cell on. He and Vegeta both knew she didn't have the energy to completely defeat him. Goku stared at the battlefield how could his best friend do this. This wasn't the person he cared about. He was determined to figure out how to get his friend back.  
  
Punch kick ki blast. Cell and Serenity were countering every move. For the moment it was an even match. Cell was counting on one of the Z fighters to enter fear so he would get the upper hand. He knew she wouldn't let them fight for one reason or another. Goku had seen enough Serenity was bloody very bloody. He was going to take over.   
"GOKU DON'T"  
Trunks yelled but it was to late. He had interfered and Serenity was angry. She attacked him but just as she did cell attacked her. Everything went black. Vegeta ran to serenity. He hardly ever showed signs of caring but he did this time. He cradled his fallen mate.   
  
~ in the black ness~  
"WHERE AM I"  
"your in your castle my dear"  
"why am I here and who interfered with MY fight?!"   
Serenity wasn't happy. Selenity knew how to get her daughter back but how to get her to do what needed to be done was the problem.  
"Well my dear… there is one way for you to get back to the fight."  
"Tell me!"  
"You must use your crystal"  
~Fight~   
Serenitys body begun to float. Her outfit had changed to her outfit in the silver millennium. She was almost back to normal but she still wanted to defeat Cell. She stepped onto the battlefield and the battle subsided.(stopped) Everyone's attraction was on Serenity.   
"Moon CRYSTAL POWER"  
The battle between good and evil was there again. Cell was winning. Trunks couldn't take it. He transformed to the silver millennium also. He walked behind his sister. He was the only one that could really help her. Anyone else was liable to be killed. With the combination of Trunks and Serenitys power the battle was one. But Serenitys energy was extremely low. She collapsed in Trunks' arms. She looked for Vegeta. Who seeing what happened raced to his fallen princess.   
"I'm sorry….*deep breaths* I **deep breath** Love you"  
Those were he last words or we they?  
Like I said I'm trying to make them longer.. also I'm sorry this took so long to get out. Ill try to be quicker with the other ones Also if you like serenity veggie fics read stories by Silver Moon Goddess  
Hosta! 


End file.
